Accomplished
A Kith develops the Accomplished personality when the Kith reaches 100 points in every Personality type. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile *Don't wait for the perfect moment; it doesn’t exist. Instead, take every moment and make it perfect! *Every day, I learn a little more, and become a little better. *It's much better to regret a mistake than regret never trying. *Ooh, did you come to see what I’ve been up to? Look how much I’ve grown! *Wow, (username)! You look different! I like it! *''If Blepper:'' The more you stretch, the more you can reach. *''If Bumblebunnee:'' Dreams are most beautiful when we reach for them. *''If Cinis:'' I believe in you, (username)! *''If Ferrec:'' My markings reflect my own growing complexity. Do you like them? *''If Flipperfin:'' Don't count laps. Make every lap count. *''If Gemwing:'' Spread your wings and fly. *''If Hermithog:'' Even the longest journey is accomplished one step at a time. *''If Licorne:'' Time can heal all wounds. Friends can help the process hurt less. *''If Lumence:'' If you're happy and you know it, glow along! Wait, what do you mean, you can’t glow? *''If Phowl:'' Even if you burn a bridge, new opportunity can rise from the ashes. *''If Pluff:'' A goal is a dream with a deadline. *''If Scalyx:'' If it doesn’t challenge you, it doesn’t change you. *''If Talion:'' Dare to be different. Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Every journey starts with a single step. *''Kith Allies:'' You’ve picked good Kith. Myself included, of course! *''Kith's Profile:'' Look how much I’ve grown! *''Different Kith's Profile'': All of us are different, and yet the same. The similarities bring us together, but so do the differences. *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Everyone has their own story that’s just as vivid and real as yours... Isn’t that cool? *''Dressing Room:'' Let’s get ready and face the day together! *''Message Center (Notifications):'' If you want a brief account of what I’ve noticed lately, look no further! *''Message Center (Messages):'' Friendship is a two-way street - sometimes you start the message, and sometimes they do! *''Inventory:'' Going through all the things we’ve collected reminds me of so many good times we’ve had. *''Quest Page:'' We’ll never want for work, that’s for certain. *''Settings:'' Want to pick a new title? You’ve earned so many good ones! *''Achievements:'' We’ve done so much together! I can’t wait to achieve even more with you. *''News:'' It’s good to keep up with the news. Everything changes so fast! *''Forums:'' It’s always nice to share some tips with new users. Together we grow better than we do apart! *''Friends:'' Good friends really are the family you choose. *''Trades:'' Trading’s a good option if you need something specific. *''Marketplace:'' The market is a great place to sell the things we have too much of. It’s usually faster than Trading! *''NPC shops:'' I love seeing so many familiar faces. *''Games:'' Shards aren’t the only thing we can gain by being here! Think of all the good memories we’ve made. Cooking Before Cooking *You can only get better by doing. *No dish will ever be totally perfect. But remember, it doesn’t have to be perfect to be tasty! *Try your best! Every good cook started out by burning a couple things! After Cooking *I knew you could do it! *See? Anything you put your mind to, you can do. Great work! *This is going to taste great, I just know it! Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) smiles widely and says, "Congratulations, (username)! You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). (Achievement description). As always, we make a great team. Every time I think we’ve accomplished all that there is to do, you surprise me with new successes!" *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) smiles at you happily. “Ah, I have fond memories of this one.” *''Marketplace Sale:'' (Kith name) cheers, “One more victory to us! Hurray!” *''Marketplace Expiration:'' (Kith name) asks sagely, “Okay, since that didn’t work, what can we do next time to improve?” Category:Personality